


先婚后爱24

by shuixiandahu



Category: shuixian - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 水仙
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 02:05:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17092076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuixiandahu/pseuds/shuixiandahu





	先婚后爱24

被子掉下，露出一片春光。

罗浮生得到了沈巍的答复，心情好像喝了汽水一样舒爽。

两人坦诚相待之后吻得更加热烈。

时不时牵扯出的银丝，在房间的灯光下暧昧极了。

罗浮生几乎是急不可耐的扯掉了沈巍的领带，扒掉了沈巍的衬衫扔在地上。

沈巍直接将罗浮生压倒在床上，反正他伤也好了，沈巍也能放心的‘动手’了。

沈巍的大手顺着罗浮生的胸膛慢慢向下。

罗浮生的手也不老实的在沈巍的身上挑火。

沈巍的手直接从罗浮生的内裤滑了进去，摸到了后庭。

沈巍重重的捏了一下罗浮生的屁股，引得罗浮生轻哼。

罗浮生瞪着沈巍，只见他笑眼弯弯的样子，罗浮生感觉这是自己第一次看见沈巍这样笑。

从一开始到现在，罗浮生都认为沈巍是个美人，甚至想操他，但是……力不从心，被操就被操吧。

但是罗浮生也不甘示弱，在沈巍在他耳鬓间嘶磨的时候，手悄悄摸了下去，毫不费力的解开了沈巍的皮带。

然后搁着内裤帮沈巍揉了起来。

沈巍低声喘息着，气息喷洒在罗浮生耳边，倒是让他阴谋得逞，罗浮生狡猾一笑。

谁知道，罗浮生作死的下场就是，双腿被沈巍抬起。

罗浮生有些惊慌的把住沈巍的肩膀，毕竟有印象的做这种事，他可是第一次啊。

然后刚扩张好的沈巍缓缓挺身。

被异物闯进来的肿胀感让罗浮生不由自主的收紧了双手和双脚。

“啊……疼……”卧槽真他妈疼啊。

罗浮生疼的眼泪都快出来了，这他妈地星人不仅手劲儿大，怎么这玩意也这么大吗？

罗浮生此时全身泛着粉红色，眼睛的长睫毛上还挂了几滴泪珠，他捂着自己的嘴控制着自己不叫出声。

沈巍直接将他的手拉下来，十指紧扣在床上。

然后开始在罗浮生的身体里驰骋。

罗浮生也由一开始的肿胀感慢慢变化为快感，随着沈巍的挺身，床嘎吱嘎吱的摇晃着，发出羞人的声音。

就在沈巍深深的顶到某个点之后，罗浮生瞬间感觉全身就像是过了电流一样，嘴巴张大叫也叫不出来，但是却又很爽。

沈巍见他这个样子，便向着那个点快速撞击。

罗浮生再也忍不住，叫出声来：“啊……啊……沈巍……嗯……你……你慢点……慢……啊……”

沈巍此时情动，怎么可能慢下来，他只好在罗浮生耳边喘息着，说道：“抱歉……我忍不住……”

沈巍真的特别喜欢罗浮生，他不知道该怎么说，可是就像现在，他终于拥有了他，他的心里有无数的喜悦想要表达，可是他嘴笨，只好——身体力行。

沈巍放开了罗浮生的手，边在罗浮生的小穴里冲撞着，另一只手抚上小浮生缓缓抽动。

身体承受着双重刺激的罗浮生脑子一片混乱，只知道面前这个男人，从今天开始真真正正的是他的爱人了。

“沈巍……嗯……沈巍……我爱你……沈巍……”罗浮生下意识说出来的话让沈巍一愣。

沈巍喘息着看着罗浮生，罗浮生也眼眶微红的看着沈巍。

两人热吻着，沈巍身下的动作更快更重了。

罗浮生被吻着只能发出闷声的哼唧声，他不知道自己那一句话让沈巍多么兴奋和冲动。

沈巍现在恨不得将罗浮生拆之入腹。

沈巍慢慢下移，吻着罗浮生的脖子、锁骨、胸膛，在他身上每一处都留下属于自己的痕迹。

“浮生……浮生……”沈巍冲刺着，他动情的喊着他心上人的名字。

两人同时发出满足的声音，一同到达了极乐的巅峰。

罗浮生被弄的一根手指也不想动。

“沈巍……去洗洗吧……”罗浮生说着戳了戳沈巍。

其实不用他说，沈巍也会抱他去的，过后不冲洗会感冒得病。

沈巍直接光着身子将罗浮生打横抱起。

一路上罗浮生的后穴还在滴出沈巍射进去的。

来到浴室，沈巍将罗浮生放进浴缸里。

冰凉的触感瞬间让罗浮生清醒。

沈巍这时候去放水，罗浮生就趴在浴缸边欣赏沈巍的身材。

这男人真是什么都好，肌肉分布特别均匀，臀部线条也好看。

妈的，爷什么时候能上沈巍一次？这么美的美人不上他简直天理难容，可是打不过……

沈巍回过头就看到罗浮生盯着他看。

沈巍有些脸红：“你……我方才没弄疼你吧。”

罗浮生气急败坏的说：“咋不疼，可疼了，你那……你们地星人真厉害。”最后罗浮生默默无语。

沈巍被夸了反倒是更害羞了。

罗浮生见他高兴（？不知道从哪看出来的）的样子，心下一动，可怜巴巴的望着沈巍：“巍，你说我都让你上了两回了，你能不能让我上一次？就一次？”

沈巍见罗浮生如此乖萌的样子……就是被色诱了，无奈的说：“只要你开心。”

罗浮生兴致冲冲的跨出浴缸，一把将沈巍抵在洗手台，亲吻着。

沈巍也理所当然的抱着罗浮生的腰身，然后越箍越紧，两人的下半身触碰在一起，都情不自禁的摩擦起来。

罗浮生此时的样子过于诱人，沈巍发誓他真的想答应罗浮生的，但是他的身体还是更想操罗浮生的。

于是沈巍抱着罗浮生转了个圈将罗浮生抵在浴室的墙上。

然后罗浮生感觉到不对了，因为沈巍抬起了他的一只腿。

罗浮生也不吻了，看着打算不守信用的沈巍问道：“你干什么？”

沈巍性感低沉的声音在罗浮生耳边轻语：“干你。”然后沈巍挺身而入。

罗浮生那句骂人的话还没来得及说，沈巍便提快了速度，罗浮生的后背和墙体不停的摩擦，这种前面热辣后面冰霜的感觉，真是冰火两重天太刺激了。

罗浮生被操弄的另一只腿已经站不住了。

沈巍便将他两只腿都环在腰上，罗浮生害怕掉下去只好用力抱紧了沈巍。

沈巍轻咬着罗浮生胸前的小樱桃，殊不知这是罗浮生的敏感点，他不受控制的娇喘起来：“啊……你他妈……嗯……别咬……啊……唔……”

没办法罗浮生只好低头主动吻住沈巍不老实的嘴。

沈巍抱着罗浮生上下律动，罗浮生这个姿势坐的很深，两人都很爽。

沈巍看了看洗手台。

他们家的洗手台很大，一个人跪在上面是完全没问题的，而且高度也刚刚好。

于是沈巍边操弄着罗浮生边走向洗手台，毕竟这样抱着罗浮生也很难受。

一走动，沈巍的那个就不停的出来又深深的进去……就这样反复，罗浮生觉得自己快死了，没想到这才刚开始。

沈巍将他放在洗手台上，从后面再次进入。

无助的罗浮生只能双手撑着面前的镜子。

罗浮生能从镜子里看到他被欲望加之的脸，还有身后沈巍动情的脸。

看到沈巍的脸，罗浮生的分身又大了几圈。

这时沈巍慢慢加快速度，罗浮生被顶的只能贴在镜子上：“嗯……啊……啊……我……我他吗……啊……嗯……嗯……慢……啊……”罗浮生已经说不出一句完整的话了。

沈巍额头滴下几滴汗水，顺着他的侧脸滑下，显得魅惑而性感。

罗浮生则汗水和泪水分不清了。

沈巍低喘着，加快了速度，越来越快。

罗浮生也来到了高潮。

沈巍再一次射在了罗浮生的体内，热潮突然涌进罗浮生的身体里，这一瞬间罗浮生真的虚弱的不行了。


End file.
